


fall in love (just a little)

by hyerewolf



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Song: Someone New (Hozier), lots of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Haseul isn't stupid; she realizes the difference between a relationship and a hookup.





	fall in love (just a little)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, rachelle, i hope you have a great day and an even greater year! here's some haseul ft. the unnie line for you.
> 
> (also a big thank you to debbie for beta-ing this one, ily)

Haseul isn't stupid; she realizes the difference between a relationship and a hookup. It's empirical knowledge for her, and while she's sure there was _some kind_ of love in every one of her relations - because she just can't stop her heart from doing whatever it wants and beating a little faster whenever she looks at someone - there wasn't _enough_ of it in any of them.

* * *

Vivi is unexpected, like an adventure waiting just around the corner. Haseul feels like an explorer of a foreign land when they're together. 

They're both drunk that night, because that's what happens when you're young, have no serious worries, and go out with your your friends on a Saturday evening. There's little words exchanged but the message is clear enough.

They end up tangled up in Vivi's bedsheets, in Vivi's room, in a flat that Vivi is renting with two other people that Haseul doesn't see neither when she and Vivi stumble through the main door, impatient hands already removing pieces of clothing, nor when she's putting on her shoes in the morning, moving as quietly as possible. 

Haseul leaves silently, not looking back even once, fully aware that the empty promise of _"I'll text you"_ is exactly that. 

They never see each other again.

* * *

Jinsol is inevitable, like the change of the seasons. Haseul likes the feeling of familiarity and stability it has. 

They've known each other for years, having met in school and growing closer and closer together as the time went by. They know what makes the other tick, what makes her laugh, what makes her satisfied. It's only natural they end up like this - or so Haseul tells herself when Jinsol lets out a breathy moan under her touch.

The morning is both more and less awkward than Haseul expected, but that's the price she was ready to pay since she tugged Jinsoul closer by the loops of her jeans last night. Now it's her friend's turn to draw her closer as they are lying in Haseul's bed, the sun tearing through the curtains. Haseul resists the temptation to give in to the touch and slips out of Jinsol's embrace.

Jinsol is bitter about what comes next, after that morning when they woke up next to each other - or rather about what doesn't come at all. But Haseul has never hidden her intentions, and the other girl knows it.

They remain friends, but nothing more.

* * *

Sooyoung is deliberate, like a plan that needs to be carried out. Haseul enjoys following the steps to the letter.

They meet in a bar, because where else, really? The innocent banter quickly escalates, and before she knows it, Haseul is pressing Sooyoung to a wall in the far back of the crowded room, leaving hickeys on her slender neck, a heavy breath warming her ear. 

They both know from the very beginnng that their relationship is purely physical, no other strings attached, and they're both okay with that. It doesn't make the mornings - or late night hours - any easier for Haseul though; she still finds herself lost in thought, something gnawing at her heart as the girl next to her picks up her top from where it was thrown earlier as if nothing happened.

This arrangement continues until one day Haseul gets a text. Sooyoung has found herself a girlfriend, so their deal has to end. Haseul can't say she's surprised, not with the way Sooyoung has moaned someone else's name more than a few times. She wishes her luck and pockets her phone.

They part ways in peace.

* * *

Jungeun is enigmatic, like a puzzle begging to be solved. Haseul doesn't even bother guessing the combination to her heart, and it looks like they're both okay with that.

They're both looking for something else in the dimness of the bar, but they find each other, and for a night or three it's just enough. They seem to understand the other without words, but still end up having conversations deeper than Haseul thought she was able to carry. They discuss everything, yet don't reveal anything about themselves, because it's easier that way. And when Jungeun tugs at her hair, it's almost like she tugs at her heartstrings. Almost.

In the morning, Haseul wakes up first and leaves without sparing a glance for Jungeun's sleeping form. She knows that if she did, she wouldn't be able to disappear that easily. She slips on her clothes and shoes and closes the door as discreetly as she can, leaving one side of the bed as empty as that growing space in her heart. Jungeun doesn't text her again.

They go their separate ways without a word.

* * *

Jiwoo is restless, like a stream running down from a new spring. Haseul thinks it might be a promise of something fresh, something different.

They meet through a friend of a friend of a friend; a thread of connections and relations leading them to each other in the most unlikely ways. It starts innocently enough, with a lot of smiles and a few winks thrown in here and there, because Haseul doesn't want to fall into the same scenario again. But soon enough, she finds her hands caressing Jiwoo's naked skin, and in all honesty, she doesn't mind that much.

But Jiwoo keeps asking _"what's wrong"_ every time they're lying next to each other, Haseul's arm thrown around Jiwoo, her gaze on the ceiling, her mind running a hundred miles per hour. Haseul shakes her head every time and gets up, softly unravelling from Jiwoo's embrace. She can't stand the look of confusion in the girl's eyes, so she forces a smile. One time she doesn't force anything, but whispers a quick _sorry_ and walks out the door.

It leaves Jiwoo broken and Haseul with a heavy feeling where the empty place in her heart is.

* * *

Haseul is sitting on her bed, alone, cold bedsheets thrown the side. The silence of the room is ringing in her ears, the space around her feeling vacant.

She reaches for her phone, unlocks it and finds a number she's saved the other night. She shrugs on her jacket. She ignores the vacuum in her heart. She locks the door. 

Haseul isn't stupid; the decisions she makes, however - arguably so.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs
> 
> (swings away)


End file.
